The present invention relates to a washing device using the injection of washing fluid such as water etc.
When washing a reactor etc. which is most often used in the chemical industry, after the completion of reaction and after collection of the reaction product, a washer with a rotary washing nozzle is generally used.
Such a washer having been conventionally used is of a type driven by the force of washing fluid.
Such device is operated in a manner that the pressure of washing fluid is converted to vortex flow at the guide section and this is impacted onto the rotary vanes directly connected to the rotational shaft to allow the shaft to rotate and to allow the injection nozzles of washing fluid to rotate.
The washer of the type driven by the force of washing fluid as mentioned is relatively simple in the mechanism, but the subtle adjustment of the number of revolution is difficult since it is operated while adjusting the number of revolution through the balance of resistance between the pressure of washing fluid and the slidably moving portions such as rotational shaft portion etc.
Moreover, it is impossible to adjust individually the pressure of washing fluid and the number of revolution.
Furthermore, when used for a long period of time, there arises a problem of wear in the slidably moving portions. This causes a change in the slidably moving resistance which also effects the number of revolution and results in the problems such as lowering in the washing effect etc.
As a result of the investigations on the rotary washing nozzle without drawbacks as mentioned in consideration of problems above, the inventors have completed a rotary washing nozzle, wherein the adjustments of number of revolution, fluid flow, pressure of washing fluid, etc, are easy and yet the maintenance is also simple, by making the rotational mechanism of the nozzle specific.